College Days
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Lazy days, busy days, long and short days spent with the person you enjoy spending time with the most


**Disclaimer** - I do not own _Mai Hime_ or its characters. They are owned by _Sunrise_

**Author's Note** - Decided to try something a lil different, and get a new fresh perspective with another pairing I really like~ =3

Hope you guys enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>~College Days~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where is that damn bubuzuke woman," Haruka muttered to herself with a small frown that had a tinge of worry to it, that Haruka would deny being there until the day she died, but it was there nonetheless. "She should have met me here at the library at least an hour ago," the amethyst-eyed young woman continued to mutter to herself, as she tapped a pencil she had in her hand irritably against the table she sat at. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist, and then looked back at the entrance to the college library just in time to see a beautiful, chestnut-haired young woman come slowly gliding in.<p>

Haruka couldn't stop the small sigh of relief that slipped passed her lips, though she quickly firmed her expression into one of annoyance, as the scarlet-eyed young woman came to stand beside her at the table.

"So sorry to have kept you waiting, Haruka dear. My English Professor wanted to speak with me after class about potentially tutoring one or two students," Shizuru Fujino said with a dazzling smile toward Haruka that caused the blond to gulp lightly, before she quickly reclaimed her composure. The fact that Shizuru was wearing form-fitting jeans, and a casual-yet-stylish knit top didn't really help Haruka keep from swallowing her tongue, as she tried not to stare _too_ openly.

Shizuru _knew_ what kind of effect she had on her violet-eyed friend, and took _exceptional_ pleasure in teasing her in a hundred-and-one different little ways.

Haruka muttered softly under her breath about "annoying bubuzuke women who didn't know how to read time properly", but she still rose to her feet and pulled out the chair next to her for Shizuru to sit down in.

A small, charmed smile slipped on and off of Shizuru's face so quickly Haruka wasn't sure she'd seen it at all, but Shizuru was already slipping into the chair and murmuring a demure "thank you" before Haruka could check for the smile again.

Haruka cleared her throat a bit, and smoothed down the front of her own jean-clad outfit unnecessarily, before she slipped back into her own chair.

"Yes, well it's fine. You're here now, and we can get to work," Haruka muttered gruffly, which just caused Shizuru to let another brief smile flash across her face, before she leaned over Haruka's arm to begin helping her friend with her Trigonometry homework.

**~o~o~o~**

It was nearly three hours later that Shizuru and Haruka finally left the library, just shy of closing time, as Haruka had spent most of the tutoring session attempting to rip her hair out from the ridiculous math she was expected to learn, understand, and pass. It was simply _criminal_ to her that _anyone_ should be expected to have to learn this nonsense, especially when to her math would have absolutely **no** use in the real world.

Shizuru always enjoyed cheerfully pointing out that math did _indeed_ have quite a good place in the 'real world', especially if Haruka ever decided to become a Computer Technician, an Accountant, or even an Astronaut.

Haruka always snorted at Shizuru's job suggestions, and huffily remind Shizuru that she was _Haruka Suzushiro_ and heir to the Suzushiro Conglomerate. She didn't really _need_ a job, but she wanted to have the full college experience.

_And she wanted to be able to spend time with the woman who was her biggest challenger...and her greatest friend...but Shizuru didn't need to know such small details as that._

Shizuru giggled lightly at Haruka's usual response, before she leaned over and slipped her arm through Haruka's.

Haruka's speech faltered a bit, but she never missed a step as she continued her tirade over the utter uselessness of math.

Shizuru just smiled indulgently at her friend, and continued to let her rant away. Haruka Suzushiro was many many things...obstinate, loud, short-tempered...but she was also loyal, fiercely protective of those she cared about, and incredibly sweet...though one was _never_ to make the mistake of actually calling her 'sweet' to her face unless they wanted a proper tongue-thrashing.

But Shizuru knew that she could call Haruka sweet to her face, and had done so on quite a few occasions, which always resulted in the most delightful blush spreading across Haruka's face.

Shizuru let out a soft sigh at the mental image of a cutely-blushing Haruka, and decided that she wanted to see one right now, and there was one tried and true way to get that reaction immediately.

Haruka _did_ stumble in her step this time as Shizuru leaned over, and placed a soft lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Dammit, you damn bubuzuke woman!" Haruka cried out as her face flushed a tantalizing, rose-deep red.

Shizuru laughed delightedly as they turned onto the walkway that led towards their college dorm rooms.

It was a beautiful night with the stars twinkling high in the night sky; the faint wafting scent of night flowers in bloom, and one Haruka Suzushiro blustering indignantly about unexpected kisses which only made Shizuru want to kiss her on those spluttering lips.

With a mischievous little grin, Shizuru leaned over to do just that.

_It was the first time all day that Haruka Suzushiro was happily quiet._

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review~ =3<em><br>_


End file.
